<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For they do not share their secrets with us by FlavorlessArtifacts (Bobblyblack68)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781121">For they do not share their secrets with us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblyblack68/pseuds/FlavorlessArtifacts'>FlavorlessArtifacts (Bobblyblack68)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is bad at tagging, Other, Poems, Stars, how do i do this??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobblyblack68/pseuds/FlavorlessArtifacts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars allign, but they never share their secrets with us</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Original Poems</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For they do not share their secrets with us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For They Do Not Share Their Secrets With Us</p><p>                                                           </p><p>           </p><p> Glance at them reach for them</p><p>They are the stars, learn how they align</p><p>They are the stars, find out what they mean</p><p>It’s not a secret It’s not what it seems</p><p>You can see it in the way they gleam                                                                 </p><p>The stars align</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are more than we can perceive</p><p>They know more than we believe</p><p>They will slip away</p><p>They will never make it to day</p><p>They are the stars</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Find out their truth</p><p>For they do not reap what they sow</p><p>They hold it in them                                         </p><p>They hold what we won’t ever contain</p><p>The stars align</p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>Watch them move</p><p>For this is could be a sign</p><p>Watch them move</p><p>It is in motion</p><p>Watch them move</p><p>It will remain unspoken</p><p>For they do not share their secrets with us</p><p>They are the stars</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
One will interfere
</p><p>It will seep in with rays</p><p>They will disappear</p><p>The sun will shine again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this Thank you. I just wanted to write a Poem for the first time. I'm in 8th grade so I'm not really experienced with this but I did try. Thank You for Reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>